


and the truth shall set you free (...maybe)

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Knotting, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Harry, Omega!Harry, References to Knotting, Religion, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Louis, alpha!louis, sheltered harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Betism: A religion based on the belief that the beta gender has been chosen by God to protect and defend the purity and dignity of the human race by resisting and condemning the lustful ways and flawed biology of the alpha and omegaHarry is a Betist and Louis is an alpha who runs with a bad crowd.  This is what happens when two worlds collide.





	and the truth shall set you free (...maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasingcara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingcara/gifts).



> okay first off WOW. this has been such a journey but i dug my own grave with this. i volunteered to be a pinch hitter for a "smut heavy fic" thinking it would be an easy assignment with the time restriction. but no, i like to torture myself apparently and came up with this elaborate AU that i had less than 10 days to write. it swelled into this beast but i have no regrets. ...i think.
> 
> all the mistakes are my own since i didn't have time to properly edit for the deadline but plan to shortly. so ignore any grammar or punctuation errors for right now. also. while this fic can stand on its own, i do plan to add a second part once authors have been revealed. i just ran out of time. keep that in mind if you have unanswered questions :) 
> 
> thank you to the two people who were willing to cheer me on and at least glance through this fic to make sure there weren't any gaping holes before posting, i appreciate your help! 
> 
> i've created a religion in his fic called Betism. think of it as an FLDS type extreme religion that only a small sect of the population practices or believes. it has a lot of elements of homophobia, elitism, mysogony, control, etc. i did not set out to or intend to offend ANY existing religion. this is completely fictional and needs to be looked at as such.
> 
> to Chasingcara: i sort of combined two of your prompts into something that i hope you'll enjoy. i got a little carried away but i hope that's a good thing :)

**_Betism: A religion based on the belief that the beta gender has been chosen by God to protect and defend the purity and dignity of the human race by resisting and condemning the lustful ways and flawed biology of the alpha and omega_ **

 

To say Harry was sheltered would be an understatement.  A gross understatement.  The biggest understatement in the history of understatements.   

 

From the day Harry was born and brought home from the hospital to his parent’s modest home in their modest town, his life had already been predetermined, destined for the strict path already laid out for him.  A path that he was expected to unquestionably follow from birth to death, from start to finish.  

 

He grew up in a small Betist community, was a student at a small Betist school and, most importantly, attended a small Betist church.  Mapleville was a quaint beta village, separated by miles of farmland from the nearest cities and as self sufficient as they could hope to be. 

 

From the outside it would be easy for someone to assume that Harry’s upbringing and lifestyle was the result of being the pastor’s son but in reality, all Betist children were brought up strictly the same way with unwavering rules and life dictations.  The Betist code was clear and concise, the gospel truth on the way to get to heaven, the way to keep the sanctity of life, of betas.  

 

Just like the other Betist youths, Harry would grow up and marry a nice beta girl that his father approved of and move into a house within the same zip code.  He would raise his own children in the same lifestyle and thus let the cycle continue as it had for generations before him.  It was unquestioned and unchallenged, their free will surrendered in the name of God before they were old enough to realize they had had one in the first place.  

 

Harry was now in his final year of high school and was the epitome of the perfect son everyone in the community wished they had.  His clothes were clean and pressed, the same tan trousers and white polos on weekdays and a simple black suit, white button up and black tie on Sundays.  The shoes he wore were modest and always polished, lined up in the hall closet and never scattered around the house.  His hair grew curly but he kept it as tame as he could, never too long and always clean. 

 

His days were filled from sun up to sun down, immersed in the only religion and way of life he had ever known.  Before school each morning, Harry rose when the first light had only begun to peek over the horizon to participate in the early risers prayer sessions and was rarely home before dinner being an active participant in the church’s youth activities.  Study time came before bed and he would fall asleep each night knowing exactly how the next day would go.  

 

It was the lather, rinse and repeat lifestyle that kept their faith strong, kept their minds occupied, kept the evil from sneaking in.  

 

Their school ran year-round, a two week long summer break the only indication of the transitions between grade levels.  Most students and families used this time for worship or quality time to strengthen their households.  Traditionally these two weeks were also packed with weddings, many students getting married directly after graduation to the person their families had mutually agreed upon.  Most marriages were arranged on one level or another from an early age, some even at the time they were born.  

 

Very few families left their small town to venture out on a vacation or to visit family outside of Mapleville.  Those who did came back with stories of the state of the corrupt outside world and the sin plaguing the people who had yet to find the light.  Mapleville was safe and pure.  Mapleville was one of the few places that God would save. 

  
  


This year was looking to present some challenges for Harry and he often found himself spending more time in prayer than usual to keep his anxieties at bay.  This year would mark Harry’s last before leaving his family for seminary, four long years of intense spiritual education and training before returning to fulfill his destiny.  It was a privilege to be one of the few to leave his community for any length of time and he knew not to take it for granted.  His father had become a pastor after his father and his father before him.  It had been what Harry was born to do, what had been laid out for him long before his parents even considered having children.  He was the son of a pastor.  A pastor was what he had been born to be.  

 

It wasn’t as though he thought he couldn’t do it.  The ins and outs of Betism had been drilled into him from the womb.  He could spout verses and teachings before he could properly talk, could cite the lifestyle guidelines in his sleep.  Betist history and tradition had been his best subjects in school as well.  

 

It was just that he wasn’t sure he had what it would take to be a leader.  Everyone loved him, there was no question about that.  There was always a natural charisma that followed him and he was aware of the effect he could have on the people around him.  He wasn’t blind to it.  But making his peers laugh and charming the older members of his church wouldn’t get him far if he didn’t have have the answers to life’s challenges or the visions his father used to guide their congregation.  He was terrible at giving advice, especially to himself.  The thought of disappointing anyone made him sick if he let himself dwell on it too long.  

 

But this was the life that had been chosen for him.  The life he had been born into.  It had been God’s plan to give him this challenge and there was nothing he could do but push forward, dive in head first and trust that his faith would teach him to swim.  Trust that God would at least toss him a life preserver.  

 

As part of his entrance requirements for seminary, Harry had to choose a mission project for the coming term.  Over the school year, a majority of his time would be spent on the mission of his choosing, his final accomplishments and report being the final step to his application and admission to seminary.  

 

Choosing or deciding to create a mission had consumed the better part of the last six months for him.  It had to be carefully picked to demonstrate both his dedication to the beta people and his commitment God.  He had seen students in the past try to stand out in youth programs at his church or attempt a community service project but none of them had such lofty goals and they always fell flat in the eyes of Betist admissions.  He was to attend the most prestigious seminary in the nation and it would take more than teaching Sunday school or an alpha free initiative to make an impression.  

 

With the help of Anna, his girlfriend –and probable future wife, Harry had made the final decision on his mission just days before the term was set to start.  It made his stomach flip with nerves every time he thought about what he was committing himself to but knew that God had led him to it.  One was not granted success without sacrifice and Harry felt this would definitely fall into that category.  It would take up more time than most missions and he knew he would be giving up many chaperoned dinners with Anna and approved courtship activities by taking this on.  He knew that it was long term success that he needed to be focusing on and built up his courage as best he could.  

 

He sat his parents down one night, Anna holding his hand for support, and revealed the plans for his mission.  His father had paused, a heavy silence filling the room and making his stomach flip over until he was sure his dinner would end up on the floor.  His mother had looked through him, face void of emotion as it usually was.  His mother wouldn’t have an opinion on this, he knew.  He wasn’t even sure she knew which seminary he would be attending.  

 

Of course his father had a right to be worried after he blurted out his decision.  The outside world was dangerous and Harry’s mission would put him right in the thick of it for hours nearly every day.  

 

There was a large city about a 45 minute drive from their beta village.  Harry had only been driven through it several times when he was younger but could clearly remember keeping his  face plastered to the window each time in awe as they passed the tall buildings and dirty streets, the masses of people he could never dream of seeing on the sidewalks back home in Mapleville.  It was a nest of corruption, his father had told him, the place where sinning festered like an untreated infection.  

 

It had been in that city where Harry had seen his very first alpha.  Of course it had been from afar but the image had never left his head.  His father had pointed him out as they stopped at a traffic light, rage rippling through the man’s body as he shouted at a cowering beta.  

 

Alphas were the spawn of satan, the Betist Word had taught him.  Their very nature was to imitate the power of God, to present themselves as false idols.  Alphas were the embodiment of all things sinful and impure.  Lust, greed, power and control were all things ingrained in an alpha’s very nature; qualities that made them unworthy to walk the earth with the same privileges as the peaceful betas.  Qualities that made them inferior in the eyes of God.  

 

“They rape our people,” his father had told him with venom leaking from his words, “They impregnate our men with unnatural spawns of evil.  They rob the innocent and they murder when their tempers flair.  They are never in control of their instincts and urges.  They use their mind games and witchcraft to control whoever crosses their paths.  Satan himself infected the world with their kind and God will soon rid the earth of such foul beings.”  

 

Harry hadn’t known the meaning of some of those things at the time but seeing the monstrous alpha from the safety of their car had put an image to the stories he learned in Betist study.  It was alphas who haunted his dreams and alphas that made him cling to the word so faithfully.   

 

That’s why he could understand why his father would be worried.  Harry’s mission would take him right into the thick of this very city.  In the heart of sin, brave people of God had established the United Betist Action for Youth center.  They provided programs to young betas and even alphas and omegas willing to surrender themselves to the lifestyle.  

 

Harry didn’t know much about how to convert alphas or omegas, didn’t know much about omegas specifically at all, but knew that his mission was supposed to be a learning process.  As a pastor, he would be faced with situations like this that he would need to handle.  He needed to expand his knowledge of the genders to not only help them, but also to better protect himself.  

 

It was not without risk but Harry felt it was a challenge God was leading him to.  If he was able to survive working in such a war zone, he felt he could succeed in anything.  If he was able to overcome his childhood nightmares, it would bring him one step closer to his destiny.  

 

His father was initially reluctant but in the end, they all agreed it was in the best interest for Harry’s future.  Together they had contacted the center and made the arrangements.  Harry was growing up and the first stages of adulthood were already set into motion.  

 

–––

 

Harry had hardly been able to contain his nerves all day.  His night had been spent restlessly tossing and turning, curling up on one side before rolling onto his other, turning his pillow continuously to the cool side until his whole bed felt too warm.  He had kicked the covers from his body but then the sweat that had gathered on his skin sent a chilled shiver through him and the process repeated.  Reluctantly he had risen before his alarm, dressing in his school uniform and making it to prayer group just as the principal had unlocked the school doors for the day.  

 

The morning meditation that usually brought him peace seemed to do the exact opposite.  His palms grew sweaty against Anna’s as the group prayed over his mission, asking God for the guidance and clarity he would surely need.  

 

He carefully navigated the crowded streets, the loud horns blaring at his inexperience in traffic making his heart race and his knuckles white against the steering wheel.  The bumper to bumper gridlock he found himself in was a different world from the small streets and leisurely speeds he was used to.  His school was close enough to walk to each day and he was finding that his weekly dates with Anna to the frozen yogurt shop or to the park in his mother’s minivan had done nothing to prepare him for this.  

 

The family van came to a halt parked crookedly in a spot across the street from the glass fronted space that the B.A.Y occupied.  It took several minutes of deep breaths before he was able to slowly loosen his grip on the wheel, fingers pulsing and tingling as the blood was finally able to rush back through his veins.  Maybe he hadn’t thought this through as well as he had thought.  This experience was already the furthest thing from Mapleville and he hadn’t even left the car.  

 

“Nice park job ya Betist freak,” greeted his ears the moment his feet hit the pavement on shaky legs.  His eyes snapped up on instinct and his blood instantly ran cold, his body momentarily paralyzed.  

 

Alphas.  There was no doubt in his mind as soon as he laid eyes on them.  The group of boys who seemed around his age were most definitely alphas and their audacious laughter was all at his expense.  There were five of them, some leaning against the brick wall of the adjacent building with a cloud of smoke hazing around them while the others mocked the way he had been gripping the wheel only moments before.  He felt his face heat up as he stood frozen, the rowdy group intimidating him like a mouse cornered by a cat.  

 

What should he do?  It had always been drilled into him to avoid temptation, to avoid the corruption of the alpha gender but what was he supposed to DO?  

 

“Come here ya little bate, lighten up a bit!” they taunted him, one of the boys taking a step towards him while making an obscene gesture with his tongue that made his eyes grow wide.  

 

Was this how it would end?  Was this how evil consumed its victims?  Would it happen that quickly?  

 

“Lay off him, he’s got Mapleville plates,” one of the boys said as he pushed himself off the wall, tossing his cigarette down, the cherry hissing as it fizzled out in a small puddle.  “He’s probably already pissed his pants or something.” 

 

He hadn’t.  Not yet at least but their presence was still overwhelming and he was still frozen in place, fingers of one hand gripping the door while the others clutched at the strap of his messenger bag.  

 

“Oooooh we have ourselves a purebred, boys!” another called out with a hoot and clapped his hands together with a sound that went straight to his bones.  It startled him into motion though, slamming the car door and taking swift steps towards the sidewalk.  He had to pass them in order to reach the crosswalk, he didn’t have another choice without walking down another full block to cross the street.  He kept his head down and shuffled quickly along, mumbling prayers to himself for strength and safety.  

 

He made the mistake of letting his eyes glance up just as he passed by.  A cocky smirk was stuck on the face of the one who had, in some ways, come to his aid, throwing him a wink that made his feet stumble over themselves.  He was striking, though, now that he had seen him up close.  Sharp cheekbones and vivid alluring eyes; confident stance and a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows.  It was difficult, but he averted his eyes.  

 

“Satan’s lure and siren’s illusions,” he chanted under his breath and scurried across the street as soon as the light had changed.  Behind him their laughter and banter continued, his muscles only relaxing once the door had closed tight behind him.  

 

They were gone once he was ready to leave for the evening but that didn’t stop him from arranging his keys defensively, one between each finger.  Harry wasn’t ready to take any chances.  

 

–––

 

“How was your first day?” his father had asked him at breakfast the next morning.  His mother stood at the stove, staring out the window while the bacon sizzled in front of her in the pan.  

 

“It was…” he started, eyes looking up to the back of his mother’s head for a moment but he knew she couldn’t help him in this.  “I don’t think I want to go back.”  He ducked his head, watching his cereal bob in his milk as he swirled his spoon through the liquid.  His first day had been spent as an orientation day getting himself acquainted to the facilities and the programs that the center offered, not anything too intimidating but that didn’t change anything about the encounter he had had before even starting.  He didn’t think it would be the center itself that would harm him; it would be everything outside their walls.  

 

“This isn’t a choice, Harry,” his father’s stern voice always caused his heart to stutter, “This is the mission that you chose.  You’ve already submitted your commitment.  The church has been praying for you.  You cannot waste God’s time and guidance once you have asked.” 

 

Harry nodded and took in a deep breath as he sat up straight.  His father was right.  He had committed himself to this mission and if God felt he needed to be tested, he would make sure he passed with flying colours.  

–––

 

The alphas were there again when Harry pulled into the same parking lot after school later that day.  Traveling into the city was nearly as nerve wracking as it had been the day before but at least this time he knew what to expect.  

 

While they were congregated in the same place they had been before, he didn’t think the group had noticed him quite yet.  He took a moment to watch them after he had parked (with more precision this time).  They had taken him by surprise the day before, something that he was consciously determined to avoid in the future.  The realization that he needed to be constantly aware of his surroundings had been a bucket of ice water over his sheltered existence.  He could have been dead before even leaving his vehicle.  

 

Instead of attending his normal prayer group before school, Harry had sought out his spiritual guidance counselor for advice.  He couldn’t speak to his father about finding himself so unprepared when faced with real life alphas mere feet away from him for the first time.  God’s protection in the face of not one but five alphas had truly been a miracle.  He was all too aware of the fate that could have been his after putting himself into that situation.

 

The advice he had been given hadn’t been very enlightening but at least gave him the confidence that ignoring them had probably been his best option.  

 

They thought themselves higher than God, his father had preached to him all his life, obsessed with material possessions and flashy clothing.  Anything that would be considered frivolous in Mapleville.  Brightly coloured fabrics and patterns that he had seen through the windows of shops covered each member of the small alpha gang and he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t drawn to it.  He looked down at his own plain clothes, brown trousers and white polo shirt that everyone wore to school.  There was nothing that made him stand out back home but here, none of the people of any gender followed the same dress code the lifestyle enforced.  Even the people working within the B.A.Y. seemed to stray from the guidelines.  It had to be a temptation of living and working in the city.  He wondered what his father would think if he told him that the B.A.Y. leader had worn a coloured striped tie while he gave him a tour around the offices.  It really had been quite a distraction.

 

When he exited the car this time, he tried to be inconspicuous.  That all failed when his messenger bag tipped and his notebooks came tumbling out onto the pavement.  He heard the laughter before the pages had even settled on the ground and felt his cheeks grow warm.  This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.  

 

The pages crinkled up as he shoved them back into his bag but couldn’t take the time to be upset about it.  They had seen him and had to get to safety as quickly as possible.  

 

“The Bettie is back, hey sweetheart!” he heard catcalled towards him but kept moving, head ducked down as much as possible.   

 

“Too pretty to be a beta, come ‘ere, let me have a whiff!” 

 

No one had ever called him pretty before and it made him lose focus.  He glanced up only to catch the eye of the same alpha who had winked at him the day before.  The boy was leaning against the wall with his hands deep in his pockets, smirk on his face while he watched him with such intensity he felt suddenly exposed.  Another wink and he made his feet move faster, a loud honk startling him as he rushes out into the crosswalk without looking.  Even more laughter followed him with that embarrassing move but he kept his eyes focused on the door of the B.A.Y. until he was again safely inside.  

 

–––

 

It went much like this for the rest of the week and even the week that came after that.  Harry found himself settling into a rhythm that slowly eased his anxieties.  After school he would drive to the B.A.Y., try his best to ignore the alpha’s and their constant taunts and obediently go about his duties.  

 

He felt like a glorified secretary in many ways while he spent his time at the B.A.Y.  They had taught him to answer the phones, to organize the mail, to prepare fliers and fundraiser mailings.  His tongue felt dry and sticky from envelopes when he went home and his fingers were covered in papercuts.  He did as he was told but every day hoped that he would be able to lead a prayer group or even sit in on soon.  There were a handful of kids younger than him that he saw enter and exit every day but had still yet to see what the B.A.Y. was all about.  

 

There were many days where he worked under the supervision of Roger who he found he didn’t mind being around.  Roger was a middle aged man who preferred to work quietly which suited Harry just fine.  Roger was born an alpha but had turned to Betism while in prison for rape.  He slowly learned more of his story each day, the conversion centers he had been in and out of after his release and the struggles he had faced while fighting the devil within him.  Several years ago Roger had gone through the process of being surgically turned into a beta which was something that Harry had never heard of.  There were so many questions he had wanted to ask but knew it would be an inappropriate invasion of privacy to pry further.  Maybe his father would have more insight into that for him.  

 

–––

 

Harry was late.  Very late.  There had been an extra credit assignment for his Betist Studies class that had kept him late after school and the drive into the city had seemed to take forever.  He was rushing and knew that he was needed to take over the phones so that the others could lead the sessions in the back.  He was so late.  

 

He threw his bag over his shoulder, fumbling to get his keys in his pocket while he jogged towards the crosswalk, disappointment on the faces of the B.A.Y. leaders the only thing on his mind.  

 

“Blast!” he cursed as his keys fell to the sidewalk, glad no one was around to hear his slip of tongue.  His bag dropped off his shoulder as he bent down to grab them, freezing in place just as his fingers wrapped around the jagged edges.  

 

“Hey little Bettie,” rumbled against his ear, breath so hot and humid it made his skin crawl.  Rough hands gripped against his hips and the warmth of a body pressed against him from his bum and over the curve of his spine to his shoulders.  “Look at you presenting yourself to me like this.”  He felt a sharp slap to his ass that was only dulled by the layers of his pants.  A whimper forced itself out of him, out of fear or instinct he didn’t know but it was definitely the fear that caused him to break into a cold sweat.  

 

His body launched into action, legs pumping to get away but he didn’t move.  Fingers dug into the flesh of his hips harshly and held him in place, the full length of his body pressed against the front of the strangers now that he was upright.  

 

“Not a beta at all, are you?”  He felt the stranger nosing behind his ear, nuzzling into the hair at the back of his neck and down to the juncture that connected to his shoulder.  Harry was crying now, fear pushing the tears out of his eyes and down his cheeks in a steady stream.  

 

“Still pure though, aren’t ya?” 

 

“Let me go!” he demanded, hands trying to loosen the tight grip on his hips and elbows flailing to jab at his assailant.   

 

“Be still!” the stranger commanded loudly and he felt his body go limp and pliant, whimpering against the tone of his deep voice.  “Good little O.  Now behave for your alpha.  I’ll show you what they don’t teach you back in Mapleville…” 

 

Harry was shaking now, fear prickling his skin and constricting his lungs until it felt like he couldn’t breathe.  The alpha slid his arm around Harry’s stomach and easily lifted his feet off the pavement, carrying him like he weighed nothing more than a child.  He tried to find his voice to scream out, to beg for help but his throat was tight and he had no breath to support a sound.  

 

His was abandoned in the middle of the sidewalk looking like he had thrown it carelessly on his bedroom floor.  His blurry eyes stared unfocused at it as he was carried across the parking lot, hand weakly reaching for what felt like the last thread of his life, the last memory he would have.  

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Chaz??” a strong voice broke through his haze abruptly, “Put him the fuck down! Now!” 

 

“Aw, come on Lewis.  I’m just having a little fun with him, just messing around.”   The arms loosened around him just enough for his feet to touch the ground but not to provide any relief.  

 

“What the fuck ever!  Your eyes are so dark I can see my fucking reflection in them!.”  

 

He felt his body being pulled roughly away from the stranger and into the grip of another though it didn’t exactly feel threatening.  The arm around him now felt oddly protective but he couldn’t find comfort in it.  

 

“Touch him again and I’ll cut your fucking knot off!  What the fuck is your problem??” 

 

“Lighten up dude, you know he’s fair game.”  

 

“Fair game??  You can’t fucking rape a kid just because you know how fucking innocent he is!  You don’t get to go all alpha on him just because you have some sick fantasy.  Get the fuck out of here!”  

 

It was too much.  It was all too much.  The voices were loud and strong and the timbre was shaking his bones and crumbling them to mush.  He gasped for breath but there was no air, spots in his vision and the lights were just streaks around him.  His body was swirling in a vortex and like the flush of a toilet, he was sure he was being pulled to the depths of hell.  Death was supposed to be peaceful, not like this.  Not painful and frightening and consuming.  But where’s the fire?  His body felt cold instead of the sweltering heat associated with hell and then it was dark.  

 

–––

 

Hell smelled so good.  Warm and rich and sweet all at the same time like walking into a bakery surrounded by flowers.  A smell that made a smile pull at the corners of his mouth on his own and sent him to a happy place.  Maybe he had made it to heaven.  Maybe letting his guard down just once hadn’t been enough to hold him to the underworld.  Maybe God had saved him, pulled him from the grips of evil.  Maybe… 

 

“Are you coming around now Curly?”  

 

The voice startled him out of his revery and the aches in his body and pounding in his head came into sharp focus.  He slowly cracked his eyes open, met with a dimly lit grey canvas.  It took him a moment to realize he was inside of a car.  More specifically inside his own van.  He blinked a few times and then tilted his head back, his neck resting against a warm thigh, a body looming over him.  

 

“Hi.  You alright?”

 

An alpha!  Not just any alpha, no.  The alpha who had been staring him down every day.  The alpha with the intense eyes and sharp features.  The only alpha he could recognize in a crowd.  His body jolted into motion, attempting to sit up and run at the same time.  His forehead knocked painfully against the alpha’s chin and he groaned as he fell back down, hand coming up to cover his face.  

 

“Fuck that hurt,” the alpha hissed above him, “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Harry didn’t believe the words but also couldn’t fight them either so he continued to lay across the seat, head still resting on the alpha’s lap.  

 

“Despite what I know you’re taught, not all of us are out to get you,” the alpha said, rubbing his chin, “Though I can’t say the same for Chaz… He never has been very good about using his brain.  A knothead, that one.  Usually all bark and no bite but I guess there is some bite when there’s no one there to keep him in line.”

 

Harry just laid there listening, hand still masking his face like it would somehow protect him.  It made him feel better anyway.  

 

“I got your bag and told the center once I got you in here… I don’t know if you should really drive for a while, though.  You were out for a while.” 

 

The words bounced around in his head for a while before they registered, bruising up his brain in the process.  He groaned and rubbed harshly at his eyes, pulling his legs up to his chest as he curled up on his side. 

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?  He didn’t do anything to you?” his voice sounded genuinely concerned so he shook his head.  He didn’t think anything felt broken.  His muscles just ached with a weakness like the morning after an intense workout.  He’d be fine.  

 

Fingers started combing through his hair and he tensed up, eyes popping open to stare at the back of the seat in front of him.  

 

“Sorry, sorry.  My little sister is an O, I guess its habit.”  The alpha pulled his fingers away but he found that he oddly wished he would put them back and continue.  No one had ever petted his hair before and it had felt nice though a little surprising. 

 

“I’m Louis by the way.  Those knotheads call me Lewis, say Louis’ too girly, but I don’t mind.”  There was a few moments of silence between them, the fuzzy edges of his brain coming back into focus, the instinct to fear the situation ebbing back in.  “I saw that your notebook said Harry… the people at the center seemed to know who I was talking about when I said it.  Is your name Harry?”  He found himself nodding again, curling in on himself a little more.  

 

Louis shifted around beneath his head a little, jostling him but not enough to knock him off.  He heard rustling and a click before a haze of smoke swirled over him.  His dad was going to kill him.  

 

“You want a drag?”  The offered cigarette came down into his line of vision but he shook his head.  He didn’t know anyone in person who smoked and it burned at the edges of his eyes and tickled his nose.  A sneeze took over him suddenly, sniffing hard and wrinkling up his nose against the feeling.  Louis lowered the window beside him to let in some fresh air, ashing through the crack.  They sat in silence as Louis took drag after drag, the smell not bothering him as much as the fact that it covered the other scent that had still been in his periphery.  That scent had been nice.  It also cut through to him enough to sit up, clear thoughts now forming and telling him that this was not good.  He wiped his sweaty palms over his trousers and stared straight ahead while they sat side by side, unsure of what to do.  

 

Maybe this alpha, Louis as he said, wasn’t going to murder him but that didn’t mean he didn’t have other intentions.   

 

“Satan’s lure and siren’s illusions,” began repeating in his head, starting as a small echo and growing louder and more persistent.  His kind words were probably just an alpha’s trick to calm him into a sense of false security, a way to break his guard down to imbed his evil under his skin.   

 

What was he supposed to do now?

 

He subtly moved his hand around the seat until he found his car keys, gripping them in his fist tightly and ignoring the way the points pressed against his skin.  

 

“I need some fresh air,” he said, still staring straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact, to give him another way to lure him in.  

 

His hand blindly searched for the handle and yanked the door open, climbing out into the darkening evening.  

 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Louis agreed, scootching over the seat before following him out.  He waited until they were both a couple steps away from the van before bolting right back in.  The door slammed loudly and his finger jammed against the lock button.  It hurt but he pushed the feeling away, scrambling up into the driver’s seat in a way that would have been comical in any other situation.  His hands were shaking as he shoved the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life.  He didn’t even fascine his seatbelt before peeling out of the parking lot, tires squealing as they gripped at the road.  He didn’t look behind him until he was sure he was out of sight, bumbling to snap his seat belt into place as he manically blazed down the road. 

 

His underwear were a bit damp when he got home and though he hadn’t remembered pissing himself, he would never admit to anyone that maybe he had been so scared he had.  

 

–––

 

The next after Harry was deeply engrossed in sticking address labels onto envelopes when the door to the B.A.Y. opened.  He glanced up and then did a double take as he saw none other than Louis standing just steps away, surveying his surroundings.  The door clicked closed loudly behind him and Harry sat frozen in his seat.  He had managed to avoid the alpha group today, slipping around an extra block to avoid being detected yet he found himself face to face with one anyway.  This time within what he thought was his safe haven.

 

“What are you doing here?” he blurted out, stupidly drawing attention to himself behind the small reception window.  A smirk quirked over Louis’ lips and his eyebrow cocked smugly as he took the few steps over, leaning his arms against the window to look down at him.  

 

“I don’t know, what do YOU do here?” he asked back, raising an eyebrow at him as he licked his lips making them shine.  

 

“I’m here to save the souls of alpha sinners and protect the sanctity and dignity of the beta,” he responded automatically like reading a script and in many ways, he was.  

 

“Well then,” he looked Harry up and down in a way that made him squirm uncomfortably, “I’m here to be saved.”  

 

He never really believed the description of his mind going blank but that is exactly what it did as he stared back at the alpha.  The silence grew suffocating between them as thoughts began to bounce between two polars in his brain.  Had he been influential enough to bring this alpha to the light?  Or was this alpha here to unleash evil within a place of God?  His inner struggle was broken by the sound of Roger’s voice behind him.  

 

“This isn’t something to be taken lightly, punk,” his voice sounded more assertive than Harry had ever heard it before, “This lifestyle requires a commitment you are in no way ready to make.”

 

Louis’ eyes narrowed before sparking with a hint of mischief, a bit of sarcasm leaking into his features.  

 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.  I would definitely appreciate it if young Harry here could give me a run down. You know, show me the ropes.”  He quirked his eyebrows and stared directly at Harry.  “Come on then, what have you got for me?”

 

Harry looked over to Roger for guidance but he was rolling his eyes and turning back to his previous work making it clear he was done with this encounter.  

 

“Um… I could call one of the counselors for you?” he suggested, his voice wavering without meaning to.  He swallowed hard and tried again, squaring his shoulders the way his father always did.  

 

“The Betist Word and Lifestyle are valuable tools in the conversion to Betism,” he began, standing from his seat and making his way out of the reception office.  It sent a strange feeling through him to share space with the alpha again so closely but he pushed it away as best he could.  This was his job or at least what WOULD be his job.  “The word of God blessing betas on earth and in heaven.”

 

It was hard to tune out the smug expressions in his peripheral vision but he steeled himself as he grabbed one of the complementary copies of The Word.  He turned and set his shoulders, head held high as he handed it over.  

 

“I would start here.” 

 

Louis looked between his face and the book a few times before taking it from him, flipping through the thin pages packed with small words.  

 

“Seems like a lot of reading,” Louis said with a wrinkled nose, looking back up to him, “Can’t you just tell me what I need to know?”  

 

“Betism is rooted in dedication to The Word,” he recited back to him, a broken record repeating what he had been told his entire life.  

 

“And what if I told you that there may be other words that deserve your dedication?” 

 

The challenge left him blank for another moment, mouth opening several times but closing without a response.  He had never been confronted with such a question.  There were no other words.  

 

“That’s not how it works,” he ended up rushing out, his voice sounding immature and defensive showing just how flustered he was.  

 

“I’m only saying its a big world out there.  What if you’re missing something because you’ve had your nose stuck between these pages?” 

 

“I have no interest worshiping the devil,” he crossed his arms over his chest protectively as if it would shield himself from Louis’ power.  

 

“Neither do I,” Louis shrugged, “Just because I don’t attend a Betist church doesn’t mean I’m a satan worshiper.  I’m just a normal guy just like everyone else.”  

 

“No you’re not.  You’re an alpha,” his accusatory tone snapped out, arms tightening over his chest.  Louis laughed, actually laughed with his head thrown back and hand holding his stomach. 

 

“You know, you hear the stereo types but you never really think they exist,” he wiped at the corner of his eyes, face sporting a bright smile.  Finally, he looked back to Harry and his expression sobers a little.  “You really believe in this, don’t you?” he asked, more gently now, more sincere. 

 

Harry’s face grew red, jaw set tightly as this alpha stood mocking him for his beliefs.  His beliefs against the very thing that Louis was.  He ripped the book from Louis grip and stomped away from him, a level of anger he had never felt before boiling within him.  

 

“Harry, come back.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Louis followed him, “Its just… you can’t really believe that I’m the spawn of satan, can you?”  The scoff in his voice made Harry spin on his heels.  

 

“You may be the first alpha I’ve ever spoken to but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fall for your tricks and lies!” he threw The Word at Louis’ chest with force, the alpha stumbling back a few steps in surprise.  “God saved me and until you are ready to renounce your gender and commit to the lifestyle of Betism your evil has no place here!” 

 

He spun around once again and stalked through the reception door with purpose, with his head held high.  He slammed the door behind him and stomped directly into the copy room without giving into the temptation to look back at the alpha who had quickly become the sole being to ever cause his temper to flair.  

 

–––

 

It was darker than usually when Harry left the center for the night.  It had taken him hours to collect himself from the confrontation he had gotten himself into in the lobby of the center.  Luckily, Roger had been the only witness to his lapse in professionalism and assured Harry that it had not been his fault.  Finding solace in an empty meeting space, he had spent most of his evening in prayer and meditation, repeating verses in a calming mantra until he felt closer to himself again.  There was still a red streak of irritation sticking through him like an arrow he couldn’t quite pull out but it felt like he had at least stopped the bleeding from the entrance wound.  

 

Most of the lights in the center had already been turned off, most of the staff and visitors gone for the night.  He wished that maybe Roger would have stuck around to walk him to his car but he wasn’t a baby.  He couldn’t rely on adults to take care of him when one of the points of his mission was to learn to stand on his own.  

 

The emotional exhaustion was heavy on his limbs as he made his way to his car, his feet almost dragging on his way across the street.  His jaw tightened when he looked up and saw Louis leaning against the driver’s door of his van, smoke leaving exiting his lips in a cloud, cigarette balanced between his fingers.  What was he supposed to do now?

 

“Please leave me alone,” he tried to say firmly with his fists clenched at his side.  

 

“Look, Harry.  I’m really sorry about earlier,” Louis began, hand out in a gesture of surrender, “I didn’t know you’d be so offended, honestly.  I didn’t mean to insult you.”  

 

Harry teeth hurt with how much tension was coiled up in his body.  He felt like a tea kettle, the pressure building and threatening to explode from his ears but he stayed steady, kept his stance defensive.  

 

“But you insulted me, too.  I’m not a perfect alpha, hell I’m not even a perfect person.  I have shit for grades, all my friends are knotheads, I don’t really have a lot going for me… but I’m not a spawn of satan.  I’m not evil, I can promise you that.  I’m not going to murder you or drag you to hell or whatever else they’ve put into your head.”  

 

He just stood there.  What else was he going to do?  Maybe this was how all alphas gained trust before going in for the kill, justifying their logic before handing Harry the forbidden fruit.  He’d never been taught about this.  

 

“Come grab some tea with me?  There’s a diner just right around the corner.  Public place, no dens of evil, anything like that.”

 

There was a distinct metallic taste on his tongue as he bit on the inside of his cheeks, trying to resist the way Louis’ gentle voice was so alluring.  Walking in a wide circle, he gets to the other side of his van, climbing in the passenger seat and locking the door before maneuvering himself into the driver’s seat as he had before.  He had every intention of driving away, maybe less dramatically than the last time, but when he turned the key in the ignition he was only met with a forlorn and empty clunk.  

 

A groan rumbled out of his throat and let his forehead thump against the steering wheel.  That hadn’t worked out well.  

 

A knock at his window made him jump, looking over to find Louis’ face just inches from his.  

 

“I can fix it if you come to the diner with me first,” his voice sounded muffled through the glass but his expression seemed sincere.  

 

The center was locked now and he had no way of reaching his father unless the diner had a phone he could use.  Even then it would be an hour before anyone could get there.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his mouth, holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out through his nose.  It was really his only option.  

 

“Fine,” he said through the glass, pulling a notebook out of his bag, “But I’m leaving a note so they know exactly who took me if I go missing.”  Louis let out a small laugh but there was nothing but seriousness on Harry’s part.  After being almost kidnapped, he wasn’t going to make it easy for someone to get away with his murder.  There were huge gaps and flaws to his logic but it was more for his sense of security than anything.  

 

Hesitantly, he opened the car door and slipped out, leaving his bag behind and shoving his keys into his pocket.  

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I swear,” Louis held up his hands in front of him, backing a couple of steps away to give Harry some space.  He nodded reluctantly and followed Louis’ lead down the sidewalk.  

 

“Don’t really see many people from Mapleville around here, even at the center,” Louis offered the bit of information as they made their way to the diner.  “I thought you guys pretty much just kept to yourselves.”  

 

He thought about not answering, thought about not talking at all but he sounded genuinely curious so in the end he gave in.  Plus it was true.  They usually did keep to themselves.

 

“I had to choose a senior mission project.  The center seemed like the best option.” 

 

“Doing office work?” he raised his brows, looking over at Harry, “Doesn’t seem very mission-y to me.”  

 

“Yea, well I’ve only been there a couple weeks… I’m sure I’ll start doing more…”  He hoped the doubt in his voice wasn’t as apparent to Louis as it was to him.  He was trying to be optimistic but in reality he didn’t feel like he was making a difference like he had thought he would.  

 

“You seemed a bit feisty back there for a youth counselor, even for a Betist, really.  Not exactly the modest and sensible but holier than thou type I’m used to seeing.” 

 

“You go to the center?” he asked with a bit of surprise.  He hadn’t expected to hear that Louis had been pursuing Betism before today.  Not with the attitude he had seen so far. 

 

“No, no, I haven’t.  I’ve just had my fair share of Betist encounters over the years.  Granted I’ve probably brought on a bunch of them myself, I’m kind of an instigator with that sort of crap.  I’ve never really been okay with someone telling me I’m a piece of shit just because of the way I was born.  I was born an alpha the same way they were born a beta, you know?  I think everyone is born good.  Its what you do with your life that makes you evil.” 

 

Harry chewed on his lip, he’d never really thought of it like that before.  He hadn’t been able to choose how he was born either.  Alphas were spawns of satan, he was taught, born as the product of lust and sin. He looked up at Louis.  He didn’t seem like the embodiment of sin, not how he imagined sin to look anyway.  If he didn’t look closely, if he wasn’t wearing such distracting clothes, he could be just another kid in one of Harry’s classes.  The realization was a bit unnerving.  

 

Louis opened the door to the diner, letting Harry go first and following right behind.  The sign said to seat yourself and they slipped into opposite sides of a booth not far from the door.

 

“I mean, it must be really hard for you to live that way and not be a beta,” Louis continued, picking up one of the laminated menu cards that had been stuck between the salt and pepper shakers at the end of the table.  

 

“What do you mean?  Its not hard.  Everyone in Mapleville is a beta,” he folded his hands in his lap, keeping as much space between them as possible.  They were in a public place but that didn’t mean he was ready to let down his guard.

 

Louis looked up at him from the menu card, his eyes narrowing slightly as if analyzing Harry.  It made him feel small and exposed again, made him want to curl up from the intensity of it.  He didn’t like feeling pried open, had never had someone try to take a deeper look.  

 

“What’ll it be, boys?” the waitress interrupted their conversation, smacking loudly at her gum and breaking the lines between them.  

 

“Could I get an order of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns and tea please,” Louis ordered, sliding the menu back into its spot.  The waitress looked over to Harry expectantly before he realized he was meant to order as well.  

 

“Just ice water, please.” 

 

“You’re not going to order anything?” Louis asked with his brows knit.  

 

“I don’t have any money,” he shrugged.  He wasn’t in the habit of carrying cash, only the bills his father would give him to fill the car with gas before school on occasion.  

 

“He’ll have the same.  One check.” 

 

“I don’t have any money,” he repeated again, a little more urgently this time but Louis waved him off with a gesture of his hand.  

 

“Think of it as my apology,” he shrugged, folding his hand over the table, scrutinizing stare directed back at Harry.  He looked out the window, fingers played with the hem of his shirt, anything to avoid meeting Louis’ eyes.  

 

“But you live in Mapleville.  And you’re not a beta.”  

 

His tone carried a finality that brought his attention back.  

 

“What?” 

 

“Maybe you have to lie to the people at the center but you don’t have to lie to me.  This is the real world out here.” 

 

“I’m not lying.”  What did he think he was lying about?  He ran through the short catalog of things he had said to Louis and came up with nothing.  His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, looking to Louis for an explanation.  

 

“We’re not exactly the lust filled monsters you all make us out to be but I can definitely smell an omega when I meet one.”  

 

“Who is an omega?” Harry turned himself in the booth, looking around in earnest to see if he could tell who Louis was talking about.  “Wow.  Do you really not know?”

 

“Not know what?  Who is the omega?  I don’t think I’ve ever really met one before.”

 

When Louis didn’t respond he turned back to settle in his seat, looking across the table with an expectant expression.  Louis was looking directly back at him, eyebrow raised in question and a small smirk on his face.  

 

“You really don’t know, do you.”  It wasn’t a question but Harry still hesitantly shook his head.  There had to be something that he was missing, something he wasn’t understanding and he was starting to feel stupid that he didn’t know.  He looked around the diner once more to see if he could pick up on anything he may have missed but Louis was still staring pointedly at him when he righted himself on the bench of the booth.  

 

“Interesting,” Louis said over the mug of tea he picked up as their beverages were placed in front of them.  

 

“What is??” he almost whined, fist almost slamming down on the table in frustration.  He didn’t like this game.  He didn’t like not knowing the answer.  

 

“Don’t they teach you anything in sex ed in Mapleville?” he asked, raising a brow in question.  

 

“What’s that?”  Harry really really didn’t like this game now.  He didn’t like not being in the loop.  This was feeling more and more like a joke at his expense, another reason to laugh at him.  

 

“Fuck, are you kidding me?  Sex ed?  Gender studies?  Mating 101?”  Harry could do nothing but give him a blank stare and wait for him to explain, the incredulous look on Louis’ face making him not sure that he even would.  

 

“Christ, no wonder you kids are fucked up.” 

 

Louis shook his head and lifted his tea to his lips again, muttering something to himself behind the mug.  Harry’s brow furrowed deeper and he was aware he probably looked like a disgruntled child but he couldn’t help it.  

 

“That’s not fair.  I’ve never met an omega.  How am I supposed to know what one looks like??”  he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back with a huff and a childish pout.  Louis let out a small burst of laughter which only made his scowl grow.  

 

“Have you ever looked in a mirror?” he asked with amusement.  The amusement did not spread to Harry.  

 

“‘Course I have.  You don’t have to tell me I look like a 5 year old.  I don’t appreciate your jokes at my expense.  I don’t know why you made me come here if you were just going to make fun of me.”

 

“I’m not!  That’s not what I meant,” he was hiding his grin behind his mug but it wasn’t working.  “I’m just really surprised is all.  Shocked, actually.” 

 

“Its really not that surprising,” he muttered, “I only grew up with betas.” 

 

“I guess when I think about it, THAT part of it makes sense.  I still just, wow.  How do you just… not know?” 

 

“Not know WHAT?”  His patience was growing thin.  He hadn’t wanted to come here in the first place and now he was being humiliated by an alpha in a public place where anyone could hear him being made the fool.  He was never going to admit this happened to anyone.  

 

“YOU’RE an omega, Harry!  Purest most distinct one I have EVER smelled.  No doubt.”   

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis, sending arrows flying from them if he could aimed right for Louis’ smirk.  

 

“Why are you doing this?  Do you think this is funny?”  He could feel his face growing hot, his fists tightening in his lap.  Louis’ face dropped immediately, mug clunking loudly as he set it on the table.  

 

“Harry. I would have nothing to gain from telling you that you’re an omega if it wasn’t true.”  His tone was so serious, his face set firmly as he said the words.  “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it, its just who you are, how you were born.  Just like me, just like I was born an alpha.”

 

“This isn’t funny,” he cleared his throat to hide the small catch in his voice.  “My parents are betas.  I’m a Betist, there’s no way I could be an omega.”  

 

There was absolutely no way.  He was sure about that.  Or at least he thought he was sure.  He was set to become a pastor.  They wouldn’t have let him apply if he was an omega.  

 

“I have a girlfriend.  I’m going to seminary next year to become a pastor.  My father’s a pastor.  My parents are betas, everyone in Mapleville is a beta.”  He sounded defensive but he had to defend himself, had to reinforce what he was.  

 

“Do you like your girlfriend, Harry?” Louis asked, his tone still serious.  

 

“Of course I like my girlfriend.”  Anna had been his girlfriend for three years.  They had started their courtship  after their father’s had agreed it was a good match.  

 

“But do you LIKE like your girlfriend?  Do you think about kissing her?  Do you think about her naked?  Do you think about her when you touch yourself?”  Harry stared at him with his eyes growing wider.  Of course he hadn’t had those thoughts.  Those thoughts were impure, sins in the eyes of God before they were properly married.  

 

“I’m going to guess by that response that you haven’t.  Harry, that’s not normal for a boy your age.  Considering that you HAVE grown up around all betas, you probably don’t even know your own body, haven’t been exposed to any pheromones to trigger your heats.”  He couldn’t help the way his mouth had fallen open, unable to respond to anything Louis was saying.  

 

Louis stood up, pulling out his wallet and dropping a few bills onto the table.  

 

“Come on,” he reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand in his, pulling him out of the booth to stand beside him, “We’re going to have a little biology lesson.”  

 

Harry’s hand was sweaty in Louis’ grasp but he didn’t pull away, letting Louis lead him out of the diner and back down the sidewalk to where he had parked his car.  His touch was soothing, the warmth of his palm radiating up his arm pleasantly and settling within his chest.  The beat of his heart slowed to a calmer pace, more settled than it had been the entire time he had spent with the alpha.  

 

“Where are your keys?” he asked.  The tone of his voice had Harry’s hands fumbling to pull them out of his pocket, handing them over without thought or question. 

 

“Lures and illusions,” his brain chanted faintly, fading out until it was just a hum in the back of his mind.  They were alone now, the door of the van slid closed behind them, sitting beside each other with only the faint illumination of a street lamp casting shadows.  

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”  Harry nodded, he didn’t exactly feel threatened though somewhere in his brain he knew that he should.  “Close your eyes for me.  Lean back and relax, okay?”  

 

He did as he was asked, tipping his head back to rest against the seat and closing his eyes.  He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, awkwardly setting them beside his thighs and then moving them to rest in his lap.  

 

“Don’t freak out, okay?”  Harry tensed at that request, hands clenching into fists in his lap as he felt Louis moving closer.  “I scare you, don’t I?  I can smell it.  You don’t have to be scared of me.”  

 

His breath hitched when he felt the cool tip of Louis’ nose touch the space just below his ear.  He buried his face there, inching his nose up behind his ear and then into his hair, nuzzling his skin and ….smelling him?  His eyes popped open, staring at the grey ceiling.  Why was Louis sniffing him?  Did he smell bad?  Did he need a shower?  He couldn’t remember if he had washed behind his ears that morning or not.  

 

“You smell so sweet, so good,” Louis mumbled, his hand digging into the top of his thigh where he had set it to balance himself to get closer.  “Now come here and do the same to me.”  

 

“What?” he stammered, turning his head fast enough clunk his cheekbone against Louis’ forehead.  

 

“Ow!  You really need to stop with that whole sudden movement habit you have,” Louis groaned as he rubbed the spot but stayed hovered right above him.  “Now come here, do the same thing to me that I just did to you.  Put your face right up here against my neck, close your eyes and just breathe.”  

 

He tapped the space just below his ear and leaned in closer, his body pressing against Harry’s side while his skin hovered just inches away from his face.  The space around him smelled like heaven again, brought back to his first waking moments the last time he had been in this very car with Louis.  He closed his eyes and took a small breath in through his nose, the light scent tickling his nose and making his nostrils flair.  He couldn’t help the way that his nose followed the scent, surging forward to press against Louis’ warm skin, nuzzling around until he found the spot that smelled the strongest.  An involuntary groan pushed its way out of his throat, rumbling through his chest as a way to release everything that had begun building up inside of him.

 

“Fuck that’s so hot,” he heard Louis mumble out, his voice sounding warbled like hearing it from underwater.  He felt like Pocahontas, standing in the middle of nature while the wind swirled around him in a small tornado, calming and electrifying at the same time.  

 

“You can’t even control yourself, can you?” Louis muttered from below him.  Wait, below him?  He opened his eyes and pulled back, looking down to where his hands were fisted in the alpha’s shirt, his thighs straddled over his.  He hadn’t even realized he had moved too blinded by encompassing scent to even realize what he was doing.  

 

“Its okay.  Its your first time, that’s what’s supposed to happen,” Louis assured him, fingers circling his wrists in a calming manner.  “You smell really good to me too.  Really good.” 

 

He leaned in nudged his nose along Harry’s jaw, groaning against his skin.  His lips felt soft and damp when he began mouthing down his neck, goosebumps raising over his arms and causing a shudder to wave through his body.  It felt good.  Too good and he couldn’t stop his body from leaning into his, baring his neck to him without hesitation.  

 

“Fuck, Harry.  You want it so bad, don’t you?  You don’t even know what you’re doing and still want it,” the vibrations of his voice transfer into Harry’s core from his lips, whimpering loudly at the sensation.  He really didn’t know what he wanted but he still wanted it, his body wanted it, his SOUL wanted it.  

 

His hips bucked forward and wow, that was a new sensation.  His nose sought out Louis hair and experimentally did it again.  He gained a mouthful of hair as he groaned but he wasn’t fazed.  The fabric of his pants was rough and uncomfortable but the friction against Louis’ stomach more than made up for it.  

 

He had never felt hard quite like this before.  There were obviously mornings when he woke up with a pole in his pajama bottoms but it had always been more annoying than anything.  It hurt when he would roll over on it the wrong way and made it difficult to empty his bladder.  Eventually it always went down and left him aching for a while afterwards.  He couldn’t say it was anything but unpleasant.  

 

But this, this felt good.  He wasn’t sure what was happening, how his hips knew to move forward like they were or why he felt the urge to press his bum down into Louis’ lap.  There was a hard line pressing along the length of his crack and he fought between rubbing against it or pressing forward to seek out friction on himself.  He whimpered in frustration, tears welling in his eyes as the desperation built.  

 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Louis mumbled and he felt his fingers fumbling with the button of his trousers.  The protest that was on the tip of his tongue made way to a guttural moan when Louis’ hand wrapped around him, the relief flooding through him until he felt his body seize up.  

 

His cock felt like it was jumping and the hot wetness that suddenly covered him felt like maybe he had pissed himself.  His eyes flew open and looked down between them, Louis’ hand still stroking him covered in stuff that didn’t look like pee.  The worry must have been apparent on his face as Louis was quick to assure him, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes.  

 

“That’s supposed to happen, love.  Felt good didn’t it?  Do feel good?”  

 

The truth was that Harry wasn’t sure if he felt good or not.  His crotch didn’t ache in the way is usually did when he woke up that way, it felt tingly and a little sensitive instead.  What was he supposed to feel like?  How had Louis made that happen?  

 

“I…” he started but it was starting to feel harder to catch his breath, a vice squeezing around his chest, “I don’t know.”  

 

It was too much, too overwhelming and the tears were running down his face before he could stop them.  His pants had started to feel uncomfortable and wet, fabric sticking to his bum and his crack feeling slick like someone had poured oil down his back.  He didn’t feel good.  He felt sweaty and sticky and too hot in the small stuffy space of the van.  

 

On top of that he had begun to realize that whatever he had just done had been very wrong.  He didn’t know why it was wrong but it had been an alpha doing those things to him, an alpha telling him it was normal.  An alpha telling him he was an  _ omega _ .  

 

He burst into full tears then and his hands flew up to cover his face.  The hard line of what he thought was Louis’ own hard thing was still pressing against his crack and it made him cry harder when he realized he still had the urge to press into it, to somehow feel  _ more _ .

 

“Shhh, its okay, you’re okay,” Louis’ voice was soothing and his arms wrapped around his shoulders to pull him close.  Harry wanted to both pull himself away and bury face into his neck at the same time but in the end, he chose comfort.

 

“I know its probably scary but that’s what’s supposed to happen.  That’s how your body is supposed to react when you find an alpha you’re attracted to.”  He liked listening to the gentle hum of Louis’ voice, the flowery scented bakery aura encompassing him as soon as his sobs died down to hiccups, able to breathe again.  

 

He wasn’t scared of Louis, he realized when he found his face pressed into his neck, cheek resting against his shoulder while he waited for his hiccups to subside.  He wasn’t scared of him at all.  With Louis being an alpha, he probably shouldn’t have let himself melt into him the way he had but he honestly couldn’t help it. It felt too natural to him.  Louis was the first real life alpha that Harry had ever spent any time with and as much as his mind tried to scream warnings at him, he couldn’t find any evidence to support any of the things that had been drilled into his head growing up. 

 

The gentle hand that rubbed up and down his back reminded him of the way his mother used to be when he was still small and it made him nostalgic for the simpler times when he always felt protected.  

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Louis asked him, his cheek resting gently against his forehead.  Harry nodded slowly, his fists grasping tighter at his shirt for a moment.  “Its getting late and I have to get home.  Are you going to be okay to drive?” 

 

“M’car is broken,” he mumbled against his neck, knowing he could fall asleep like this if he let himself.  He was exhausted, his body fatigued from whatever had just happened and his mind dulled to shut down the emotional outburst he had just had.  

 

“Easy fix.  I just wanted you to talk to me.  It will be fine in just a minute.”  

 

Harry frowned but didn’t have the energy to be angry with him.  They shifted around until Harry was no longer sitting in Louis’ lap, sitting down against his damp trousers.  They felt cold and uncomfortable stuck to his skin and he needed a bathroom and a shower to take care of whatever mess he had made.  

 

He climbed out of the van and pulled at the back of his pants, his nose wrinkled up in disgust.  

 

“Yeah, that will happen,” Louis nodded knowingly, “Sorry about that.  I didn’t think you’d get so… carried away, I guess.  I just thought maybe you’d pick up on my scent or maybe get hard.”  

 

He seemed so nonchalant while he opened the hood of Harry’s van and reconnected the battery.  There was an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks and he hoped it was dark enough for it to not be too apparent.  The slam of the hood closing startled him into jumping a few inches in the air, setting his heart racing.  

 

“Are you really going to be okay driving?” Louis’ asked with concern.  

 

“I’ll be fine.”  And he probably would be.  He had made it here through the heavy traffic and the unknown territory nearly everyday, he would be able to make it home in his state as well.  

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully, coming over to Harry but leaving enough space to not spook him.  He could do nothing but nod, pulling at his lip and consumed with the thought of seeing him again.  “Good.  Be safe and you probably shouldn’t stop anywhere on your way home, okay?” 

 

Harry nodded again and climbed into the driver’s seat of his car.  The engine roared to life this time when he turned the key and he was thankful.  Louis stood in the parking lot until he had turned onto the street, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary.  

 

It wasn’t until he had parked in his driveway that everything really began to hit him.  What had just happened?  

 

His pants felt like they had been starched when he climbed out of the car, the wetness having dried and become stiff during his long drive home.  He didn’t even know what he had spilled on himself or how he had soiled himself for them to be in that state.  Maybe it was something Louis had done when he was so wrapped up in the moment.  

 

Most of the house was dark when he finally made his way inside.  His father always retired early to have his private devotion time before bed.  He often was up even earlier than Harry most mornings.  One dim light illuminated the kitchen, the shadow of his mother sitting at the table nearly blending into her surroundings.  Her hands were folded in front of her on the table top, a blank expression masking her face.  While he usually sat and shared his day with her whether she ever really listened or not, he was glad for her catatonic state this evening so he could slip up to his room.  He wasn’t ready to answer questions about his soiled clothing or his frazzled state.

 

The trousers were the first thing to go once he entered his room.  They dropped carelessly to the floor but he would deal with that later.  He locked himself inside his bathroom and peeled down his briefs, the material stretching as he peeled it off his skin where it had adhered during his drive.  There was still a sticky feeling between his cheeks and as he stood there naked he hesitantly moved his fingers closer to touch it.  Through the reflection in the mirror it looked clear, wet and thick in a way that reminded him of egg whites just after cracking their shell.  

 

His fingers tentatively moved between his cheeks, pushing the wetness around experimentally.  It felt good in an odd way and more seemed to pool at his fingertips the longer he touched at himself.  Now he could see that it was definitely coming from himself.  He bent over slightly and turned his head, trying to get a good look in the mirror but not quite able to achieve the angle.  He relied on touch and the more he touched, the more he  _ wanted  _ to touch.  

 

His fingertip eventually was circling around his hole and his body seemed to be inviting it in, clenching against nothing and begging for him to sink his finger in.  It seemed such an odd thing to want something in his bum hole but his body was beginning to ache with the urge to do it.  His cock was also now sticking straight out and hard in front of him and just like it had been with Louis, it didn’t feel uncomfortable like it usually did. 

 

He sank to his knees on the bathroom rug when his knees threatened to give out at the angle he was keeping to touch himself like he was.  The motion made it easier to slip his finger inside himself and he did it without thought, a loud moan pushing out from his lungs at the relief he felt from finally having something inside.

 

His fist gripped his cock and tried to mimic the way Louis had touched him though it was clumsy and uncoordinated.  It was almost like the pat your head and rub your belly trick they had played on the playground when he was younger, trying to push his finger into his hole while also stroking at his erection.  It didn’t matter though as his dick was jumping again moments later, the stuff shooting out of his tip and onto the bathroom floor.  This time he found it felt good, felt warm and fuzzy and his hole clenched around his finger in pulses that made him breathe out a sigh of relief.  

 

He wasn’t sure how he got there but when his breathing was back to normal, he was curled up on the bathroom rub, his side wet from laying in all of his fluids.  His towel was the closest thing and he used it to wipe himself off.  The rest of it he could deal with in the morning.  Exhausted and sated, he dressed in his pajamas and climbed into bed.  It wouldn’t be difficult for him to fall asleep tonight. 

 

“You’re an omega Harry,” floated through his mind, his last hazy thought before slipping into unconsciousness.  

 

–––

 

The next morning, Harry woke up with all of his blankets kicked off of the bed, his body starfished out in a way that was very abnormal for him.  He more often than not stayed in the same position once he was asleep and woke at the same time with the covers still pulled up to his chin.  His body felt overheated yet chilled at the same time and he immediately clawed his hair away from his forehead where it was plastered to his skin with sweat.  Realizing the sun was blaring more brightly in the sun than usual, he sprang up in a mild panic to see that it was already midmorning.  Somehow he had overslept for school for the first time since he could remember.  

 

He rushed to get in the shower, the world swirling around him while he tried to stay steady on his feet.  The hot water was a relief to his clammy skin and he stayed under the spray longer than was necessary just to gain his bearings, long enough for him to not feel quite as dizzy.  He downed some pain relievers hoping it would calm his temperature and quickly dressed in his uniform.  If he was out the door within 5 minutes, he could just barely make it to his next class.

 

He stopped by the office to apologize for being late, the secretary excusing his absence on previous good behaviour but not before telling him how flushed he looked.  They advised him to go back home and sleep off whatever bug he had contracted but he waved them off.  He didn’t exactly feel sick or more specifically, it didn’t feel like the flu.  It had just been a bad night, probably the lingering effects of a nightmare he couldn’t remember.  Some water would help and he would be as good as new soon.  

 

He wasn’t as good as new, though, and the day seemed to drag on longer than it should.  By the time he was walking to his car to head to the center he was in a bit of a daze.  He had sat through all of his classes but hadn’t been able to focus on anything they were saying, nothing had stuck with him at all.  It was Friday and he would have the entire weekend to recover if he could just make it through the handful of hours he had to be at the B.A.Y.  

 

The drive to the city was spent on auto pilot and in complete silence.  While usually tuned into the Betist “Teaching & Talk” station, he had switched the radio off the moment he had started the car.  The buzz of chatter had overwhelmed his ears and made him feel irritable and tense. 

 

By the time he was parked in his usual spot, another wave of fever had rolled through his body and his clothes felt damp and uncomfortable against his skin.  Only a few more hours, he told himself, letting out a long breath before opening the car door.  

 

“Harry!” Louis popped up in front of him as soon as his feet touched the ground.  His body shivered, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed back into the seat while his fever spiked unexpectedly.  When he opened them again Louis was hovering over him with his jaw set tight and eyes narrowed.  His pupils seemed so wide that his eyes looked black and his nostrils flared the way he imagined a bull might right before charging.  

 

“Harry what are you doing here in his state?” his voice sounded tense and strained and Harry cowered at the tone.  He looked around and pushed Harry further into the car, climbing over him in a tangle of limbs and slamming the door behind himself.  “You can’t be in public like this!  What were you thinking??” his voice sounding borderline hysterical.  

 

“‘M fine.  I just have a bug or something,” he mumbled, tangling their bodies up even further as he tried switch their positions and curl into Louis’ lap.  The horn sounded several times as stray body parts pressed against the steering wheel but eventually Harry was where he wanted to be.  It wasn’t comfortable but his chest and torso were pressed up against the alpha and his face was pushed into the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.  Perfect.  He just smelled so good.  

 

“Harry, you’re in heat.  This isn’t safe.”  

 

“What’s that?” he could tell his words were slurring together but it felt like too much effort to enunciate when he could be breathing in instead of breathing out.  

 

“Fuck, Harry, you can’t be serious right now,” he faintly picked up on how incredulous he sounded but Louis could be saying anything.  He wanted him to just keep talking, his voice sounded so nice.  He hummed against his skin and nuzzled his nose up behind his ear, feeling cat-like in his actions.

 

“Harry, you’re an omega and you’re in heat which means any alpha who smells you could snatch you up and do some really bad things to you and you would beg them to do it.  You have to realize you wouldn’t be doing this normally, right?” 

 

“Dun care,” he mumbled, his arms snaking around his back to squeeze him close like a teddy bear.

 

“I don’t have a way to get you home like this, can you come to mine?  Fuck, I’m just going to do it.  I’m going to take you to my house, okay?”  Harry whined when he couldn’t get his legs to wrap around Louis as well in the tight space, whimpering up against his neck.  

 

“I need you to sit in the other seat for just a few minutes, okay?  Just a few minutes and we can get out of the car.”  

 

Harry choked on a sob-like sound and tightened his grip on the alpha, the thought of letting him go sounding like someone yanking the blankets off of his body on a frigid winter morning.  

 

“Harry, get in the passenger seat,” the tone of authority had Harry scurrying to obey, scrambling from his lap to sit submissively in the seat beside him though he whimpered at the loss of contact.  “Do up your seatbelt and we’ll be home in a few minutes.”  

 

He did as he was told and let out a small sob, pulling his knees up to his chest and folding his body up to make himself as small as he could.  The loss of contact ripped a hole in his chest, the despair almost as devastating as grieving a death would be.  He had never felt anything so intense in his life but his thought process had narrowed so much it didn’t even occur to him to question why.  His alpha didn’t want him to touch, didn’t want him close.  It felt like more than he could handle.  

 

“Almost there,” Louis kept repeating but it did nothing to comfort him.  

 

He wasn’t sure when they had stopped but Louis was suddenly at his door, leaning over to unbuckle his seatbelt and lift him out of the car like he weighed nothing.  He was quick to monkey him, arms and legs wrapped around his body while Louis’ hands moved to hold him up by his thighs.  

 

“There we go.  You’re okay,” Louis muttered soft encouragements into his ear.  His scent was calming and Harry’s nose pushed around until he found the strongest source behind his ear along the edge of his hairline.  It was richer than it had been the night before, more substantial, more tangible.  If he tried he could probably bottle it up to save for later, drink it in whenever he wanted to be self indulgent.  

 

“My family is home, they can be a little noisy.  I have sisters, they’re omegas too, they get it.”

 

Harry wasn’t paying attention, Louis’ warmth surrounding him in a haze that blocked out everything else.  He was being laid down on something soft and reluctantly loosened his grip when Louis tried to pry him off.  

 

“Just stay here for a sec, okay?”  Louis’ warmth was gone but, wow, his scent was everywhere.  

 

He rolled over and pressed his face into the blankets, his body sprawled out on a mattress covered with soft sheets.  He nuzzled his face into one of the pillows but he just wasn’t getting close enough to the scent, he couldn’t feel it on himself yet.  It was a struggle to yank off his shirt without lifting himself up but eventually he was rid of the offending object and threw it somewhere behind him.  The surface of the sheets was still cool and it felt nice against the flush of Harry’s chest and he rolled around like a chinchilla giving himself a dust bath until he felt covered by it.  

 

It wasn’t enough.  The scent was beginning to dull, still lingering but not as sharp as it had been only moments ago.  He whimpered stripped the rest of his clothing to try to get closer.  It still wasn’t enough.  He rolled back onto his stomach and a foreign sound ripped out of him when his hard dick rubbed into the blankets, finally making him aware of it.  The movements were involuntary, instinctive as he bucked his hips down and gripped handfuls of the sheets.  

 

“Shit, Harry.  I didn’t know you were that far gone.”   Louis’ voice brought with it the focus that sharpened his scent, the edge that he had been searching for.  He took a big breath in and moan when his body tensed up and then released, wet heat licking at his stomach from the head of his cock.  He was quickly growing to like that sensation.  

 

His body laid out limp and his lungs heaved like he had just been running sprints.  In a moment of clarity he felt his fear spike.  What was he doing?  Where was he?  What was going on?

 

The bed dipped as Louis sat down beside him and he flinched when his hand touched his back.  It was quickly withdrawn but in an instant he wished that it was back.  The warmth felt nice against his sweat chilled skin though his core still felt like it was burning up.  

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.  My mum said that these might help, that you can use them.  She wanted to come up and check on you but I said that I’d get her if you wanted her.  She would know how to make it easier…”  

 

His voice trailed off and Harry turned his head to towards him.  The objects in front of his face caught his attention first, several long cylindrical type things of different sizes and colours.  His brows furrowed in confusion and looked up to Louis for an explanation.  Louis picked one up and he watched as it wiggled a little in his grip but mainly stayed upright.  

 

“You use them in place of… you know…”  He waited for a further explanation but none came.  

 

“In place of what?” his voice came out muffled against the pillow.  

 

“In place of, you know, a dick.  It won’t be as good as a knot but its better than nothing.”  Louis shrugged and dropped it back onto the bed.  That still didn’t make sense to him but his brain was shutting down again.  He already had a dick and it was starting to feel good again.  There was still a warm wet puddle under him and it felt good to drag his dick through it, hips directing it in long slow motions.  His eyes rolled back, his other senses demanding to have the full use of his resources.  Everything was heightened and his body seemed to be pumping the wetness from between his cheeks again like it had the night before, his thighs starting to become sticky as it leaked out.  

 

“Harry, I think I need to leave,” his voice was shaky and uneven, “Fucking fuck you smell so good.” 

 

He whined at the idea of Louis leaving and cracked his eyes open to see Louis’ strained expression and his hand gripping tightly at the crotch of his jeans.  He zeroed in on his fingers and wondered if they would feel the same way that his had felt on himself, wondered if it would even feel good if he did it to himself again.  It was a bit of a stretch but he curved his arm until his fingers were against his crack, lifting up on his wide spread knees just enough to have a better access.   Even the first brush of his own fingers had him quivering and he wasted no time slipping one in as deep as he could. 

 

It felt better than it had before and this time he somehow wanted more.  

 

“Here,” Louis shoved one of the objects into his hand and was already backing away from him towards the door.  He looked down at the thing in his hand then back up to him, not sure what he was supposed to do with it.  Louis’ hand was on the door knob now, his other palming at the bulging line that was visible in his pants.  

 

“You use it, you know, instead of your fingers,” his voice wavered, his hand tightening its grip on himself as he said the words.  

 

“How?”  Harry croaked out, moaning as his finger slid into his hole again.  His hips pushed back into the feeling and searched for more, whimpering when he didn’t get it.  

 

“Fuck.”  It was just a word but it was breathy and sharp and when combined with his scent sharpening as he came closer again, his dick blurted out more wetness.  

 

“You, um…”  He felt Louis’ hand pull his fingers away from himself and wrap them around one of the things instead.  “You just, I guess push it in?” 

 

He could feel the blunt object slide against his hole where Louis had guided his hand and yes, that’s what he wanted.  His moans were loud and desperate but he wasn’t registering them anyway.  

 

“Yes, yes, that, I want that, please,” he muttered against the pillow and pushed his hips back against the feeling.  Louis’ hand was still wrapped around his but he didn’t feel coordinated enough to grip.  He must have realized and he felt the fingers tighten around his just enough to push the thing down against his aching hole, the ghost of the stretch making him crave it that much more.

 

“Please,” he sobbed out, his own hand going limp and dropping out of Louis’ grip.  His knees pushed into the mattress to lift his hips up, presenting himself to his alpha and chasing the feeling of being filled.  

 

He was hyper aware of every movement Louis made.  His breaths were amplified to his ears, the small noises he made shooting straight down to his hole and making him gush more slick.  The twitches of his arm transferred through the thing pressed against him, teasing him.  He sobbed in desolation and bit hard at the corner of his pillow.  

 

It took him by surprise when he was finally breached and he would have screamed out had it not been muffled by the placement of his face.  The stretch hurt but not enough for him to want it to stop, the anticipation of the pain turning into relief made him want it even more.  Louis was muttering above him but it didn’t register.  The warmth of his body moved closer, settled between his legs but his focus remained on where he was being filled up.  His lungs burned while he held his breath, the added motion of filling them with air too much to handle right at first.  He gasped when he felt Louis’ hand against his skin, the flared bottom of the object now against him meaning he was completely filled.  

 

It felt better than nothing but also didn’t feel quite right.  Louis asked if he was alright before he slowly started to thrust it into his body.  It felt off, his body disappointed with the relief that didn’t come.  The motion still felt good and he rocked into it, squeezing his eyes shut each time he felt his body stretch.  Instinct took over and he rocked back into the feeling with more determination, not even sure what he was chasing but he let his body take the reigns.  

 

Goosebumps prickled out over his skin and he arched his back as he shivered.  The change in angle suddenly felt like an internal shock and his body suddenly had a plan.  He rocked back against the feeling, the rush of blood drowning out any sounds but he could still feel the hum of Louis presence close to him, feel his movements against his thighs.  It didn’t take long before his body felt like it was imploding.  It started deep within him and radiated out until his whole body was shaking and coming apart.  His muscles tensed and made him push his body up from the sheets, wetness shooting from his cock hitting his chest and his arms as it jumped violently.  

 

He felt the same wet heat covering his back and it felt so good, Louis’ scent suddenly becoming so detailed and distinct that he could taste the individual elements that made it so appealing in the first place.  He also grunted above him, the sound cutting through to his ears just as he collapsed onto the bed in pure exhaustion.

 

The room was spinning but it was a pleasant feeling as was Louis’ body pressed against the length of his side.  He winced and yelped out when Louis pulled the thing from his bum and immediately curled up.  A shiver passed through him and he was suddenly aware at that he was freezing, teeth chattering dramatically before Louis pulled the blankets up and over him, avoiding the wet spots as best he could.  

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself,” Louis whispered to him.  He wasn’t sorry though, he had wanted him to do it.  He wasn’t sure why he had wanted him to do it, what made him want it in the first place, but he was glad he had.  

 

He could hear Louis’ voice saying something else but he just hummed in response, far too exhausted to even attempt to keep his eyes open.  

 

–––

 

Harry was burning up.  He was locked in an oven, the temperature slowly rising higher until he could feel blisters forming on his skin.  No one was there to hear him banging on the glass to let him out but then he wondered if maybe they could but had locked him in there on purpose.  Baking the life out of him and causing him this slow agony.  Nothing came out of his mouth when he opened it to scream and the sweat pouring down his face, covering his body, did nothing to cool him down.  

 

He awoke whimpering.  He wasn’t locked in an oven but he might as well have been.  The blankets were too heavy and oppressive and a furnace was pressed up against his back.  He wiggled and thrashed around in confusion until he felt something slide against the wetness of his crack.  

 

It was in that moment that everything came crashing back to him.  He inhaled and knew that it was Louis plastered up against his back, moaning at the realization.  He wiggled his hips experimentally and bit down hard on his lip as he registered that it had to be Louis’ dick that was nudging against him.  It was a new urge and a new sensation.  He had never thought about having anything go up his bum before let alone someone else’s  _ thing _ but he just  _ needed _ it, needed it so badly.   

 

He whimpered and writhed against the body behind him, his back arching to angle his bum against Louis’ dick that seemed to be getting harder.  It was warm and heavy and solid and need need need erased his brain of any other thought.  

 

“Alpha!” he moaned, one hand gripped the sheets and his other groped at his own body.  He needed to be touched everywhere but his own hand didn’t sate his need.  Louis tensed behind him and his hand gripped tightly at Harry’s hip to try to still him.  Harry let out sob and tried to push his hips back, tried to present himself in a way that would make his alpha want him.  

 

“Please, alpha,” he choked out and squirmed in his grip.  Louis nosed at his neck bit down lightly on his shoulder, his growl vibrating down into his core.  More wetness pulsed out of his hole, begging in its own way.  

 

“Harry, I want to, fuck I want to.” 

 

“Please!” he begged, pushing his hips back again.  He moaned when he felt the head of Louis’ cock rubbing circles around his hole, his thumb digging into the flesh of his cheek to pull him open. 

 

He stilled when Louis pushed in and it was a completely different experience than with the rubber-type thing before.  The stretch was eased by the heat and gentle flesh and his body accepted the intrusion until their hips met. 

 

“Yes yes yes,” he hissed out, his hips rocking immediately against the feeling.  Louis was muttering profanities and gripping him hard enough to leave indentations where his fingers rested.  

 

He squeaked in surprise when Louis rocked their bodies, pressing Harry into the mattress on his stomach without slipping out.  He effortlessly switched positions to mount him and braced himself with his hands rested just below Harry’s armpits.  

 

“Fuck you feel so good,” Louis grunted out and began thrusting into him like an animal.  Harry remained pliant and let Louis drive into him without complaint.  There was a hazy bubble of satisfaction that Harry had slipped into and while he was still vaguely aware of what was physically happening to him, the high he was riding was too consuming.  

 

“I don’t know… If I can stop…” Louis’ strained voice sounded far away but Harry didn’t want him to stop.  He wanted to stay on this little floaty cloud for the rest of his life surrounded by Louis’ heavenly smell and the satisfaction of finally being filled. 

 

Louis’ hips stuttered and there was a strange new pull against his hole that made his breath catch.  He turned his head and tried to focus on Louis’ face through his fuzzy eyes.  His expression seemed pained, lip tightly clamped between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut.  He felt the tug against his hole and Louis’ expression became one of panic at the same time he felt a painful stretch.  His vision became suddenly clear and he yelped out and tried to pull away.  The motion only caused Louis to lose his balance and collapse hard onto his back. 

 

“I thought I still had a second to get out,” Louis tried to say before being overtaken by a deep moan.  He felt warmer inside and he was again settled on his little cloud.  The stretch was overwhelming but felt better than anything he had experienced in his entire life.  Louis was rocking and moaning, his weight still heavy on his back but it also brought him closer to the scent, felt it permeating his skin and into his bloodstream.

 

–––

 

He must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew, he was being gently shaken awake.  Louis had slipped on some plaid boxers but his hair was still a mess on top of his head.  The mattress dipped with his weight as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning towards him.    

 

“You can go back to sleep but I need to you to drink this first,” he held up a large glass in front of him.  The thought of drinking anything made his stomach churn and he shook his head, pushing his face down into the pillow. 

 

“Harry, you have to.  Just sit up for a second.”  

 

Louis rubbed his back gently, trying to rouse him.  When Harry still fought it, he heard Louis sigh.  

 

“Harry, drink the water.”  His alpha timbre made Harry bolt up, muscles tensing.  “You have to drink this so you don’t get pregnant.  I know you’re not on anything and what we just did was kind of stupid…” 

 

The word pregnant failed to register the way it should have, still not able to maintain a normal thought process.  He reluctantly took the glass offered to him and winced with each sip he tried to force down.  It tasted bitter and made his tongue curl in protest.  

 

“I found your number in your school planner.  I called your parents and pretended to be someone from the center, told them you were going to stay for some prayer sleepover or some shit.  Your mum didn’t seem to care.” 

 

He coughed and sputtered while he tried to get the liquid down, his brows knitting together.  He needed Louis to stop talking, it was too hard to string the words he was saying together to make sense.  Or maybe he didn’t want Louis to stop talking, he just wanted him to stop saying things he had to work at to comprehend.  He liked the sound of Louis’ voice.  

 

He chugged the last bit of water and his stomach cramped uncomfortably which made him break into a sweat, his body temperature spiking in an instant.  Louis took the glass from his hand and set it down on the floor, helping Harry to lay down again before tucking him in.  The blankets were too uncomfortable, too hot, and he kicked them immediately.  He moaned and pulled at his hair, closing his eyes when his blood started to pump through him too quickly.  

 

“Already?” he heard mumbled, a hand resting on his forehead for a moment.  “I should have let you sleep a little longer…” 

 

It all felt more predictable this time and he flipped onto stomach while his hand found its own way down to grip at his hard dick.  The liquid sloshed in his stomach but it was easy to ignore with the way his nerves had started to perk up again.  Louis was right there without prompting, fingers circling his hole which felt sensitive and raw at first but he didn’t want him to stop.  His breath stuttered when he felt something warm and wet against his hole, Louis’ tongue prodding at his entrance without hesitation.  

 

“First omega I’ve been with in heat,” his voice rumbled against his cheeks and he preened at the idea of being the only one.  He gushed out more slick and Louis moaned, mumbling about how he tasted and how perfect he was.  His dick felt sore and sensitive but also demanded attention, each flick of his wrist causing him to shiver.

 

Time didn’t seem to have any markers and at some point, Louis positioned himself and thrust into him in a hard wet slide.  It wasn’t as painful this time and he leaned back into the feeling, rocking to meet his thrusts without abandon.  He was back in the fuzzy space he never wanted to leave and he dropped his hand from himself in favour of letting Louis just take him.  

 

He begged for his knot this time, knowing what was coming and he blacked out against the feeling.  He could feel himself being pumped full and once Louis was over the initial shock of his orgasm, he gently maneuvered them until Harry was sitting back in his lap.  His knot pulled against his hole when Louis leaned over to grab something off the bedside table and caused another orgasm to pulse through him though almost nothing pulsed out.

 

Louis kept one arm anchored around his middle to hold him up and leaned back slightly so Harry could tip his head to rest on his shoulder.  He saw a flick of light and realized Louis was lighting a cigarette, the smoke tickling his nose as it swirled close to his face.   It helped to clear his head and he slowly began to realize the position he was in.  

 

“This is a little weird, isn’t it?” he asked, wiggling his bum just enough for Louis to hiss at the pull.  His dick twitched inside of him again and he decided it felt really good.  

 

“Sex isn’t weird,” Louis scoffed, taking another long drag.  They sat in silence for a while, too many questions starting to form in Harry’s brain.  

 

“I’ve never had this kind of flu before.”  He blushed when Louis barked out a laugh.  

 

“You’re in heat, Harry.  You don’t have the flu.  Its what omegas go through to mate.  I’ll find you a book or something.  Its probably just hitting you so late because you’ve never been around an alpha.”  

 

“Oh.”  He wasn’t really sure what else he could say.  Even experiencing it he wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about.  He had never been taught anything about omegas.  He still couldn’t believe that he might be one.  Apparently  _ was _ one.  

 

“I’m going to go to hell now, aren’t I?” he asked softly, subtly pulling the sheet up over his exposed body.  It felt too strange to be unclothed now, especially with someone else there to see.  

 

“Harry…” Louis let out a soft sigh, his hand rubbing his stomach comfortingly.  “I can’t really tell you what to believe.  I believe that we were made exactly how we were supposed to be made.  This right here,” he shifted his hips, knot still tying them together, “Is about as natural as you can get.  My body was made to fit into your body but that’s all I can really say.  You have to decide what you want to believe.” 

 

“‘M really tired,” he mumbled, his head already hurt and he was in no way ready to be asking the questions that he was let alone hear the answers.  

 

Louis nodded and finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the bedside table.  He gently moved to lay them down on their sides, his body again pressed up against his back.  The only thing he knew for certain was that he liked the way Louis was still tied to him.  It felt nice and he could smell Louis oozing out of his pores.  

 

He had always been taught to defend the purity of betas but did that still apply if that wasn’t what he was?  He had always been taught that self indulgence was a sin but was that really what this was? 

 

For the first time absolutely nothing felt certain.  

 

His last thought before giving into the exhaustion was that maybe he was already in too deep. 

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW!
> 
>  
> 
> [here's a tumblr post if you enjoyed!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/169760889717/and-the-truth-shall-set-you-free-maybe-e)


End file.
